La clé de l'espoir
by Sekhmet no yume
Summary: One-shot. Pour un seul match, une seule défaite, elle devait renoncer à son bonheur. On ne revient pas en arrière… [Yukino centric] /Label SPPS/


Salut ! Je lisais Fairy Tail, lorsque j'ai brutalement eu envie d'écrire sur Yukino, un personnage bien souvent trop secondaire, je trouve. Bref, c'est un petit one-shot écrit juste pour le plaisir.

Enjoy !

* * *

Crédits : Fairy tail ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.

* * *

 **La clé de l'espoir**

Vide.

Abandonnée.

Désespérée.

Humiliée.

Tous ces sentiments, Yukino les avaient ressentis. Alors que Gemma rendait sa sentence, ridiculisant tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, elle se battait pour retenir ses larmes. Nue, elle continuait à se tenir droite, conservant ce qui restait de sa dignité.

 _A quoi bon pleurer ? Cela l'aiderait-elle ? Non. Personne n'était venu l'aider, lorsqu'elle gisait dans l'arène, sanglotant. Personne ne viendrait l'aider ici. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle n'était pas faible, elle se refusait à être faible, elle ne pouvait-_

\- Efface la marque de la guilde.

La voix du maître, impitoyable, venait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était. Rien. Tremblante, baissant les yeux devant ce jugement qu'elle ne pouvait changer, elle obtempéra. Les autres membres de la guilde gardaient un silence sévère, qui lui rappelait combien sa sentence était méritée.

Elle se rappela, pour la dernière fois, tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait passés dans cette guilde. La gentillesse de Rogue, les moqueries de Sting qui dissimulaient mal son affection, les discussions avec Frosh, la courtoisie de Rufus…

 _Tout ça, fini ! Pour un seul match, une seule défaite, elle devait y renoncer. On ne revient pas en arrière…_

Une dernière fois, elle s'adressa au maître inflexible qui trônait devant elle.

\- Mon temps ici a été court mais… Merci pour tout.

Elle voulait au moins montrer à sa guilde qu'elle les avait appréciés.

\- Hors de ma vue. Déchet.

Et avec ce dernier mot s'envolait la seule chose positive qui lui était arrivé. Tout son bonheur la quitta. Sa guilde était tout pour elle. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien. Aucune larme ne coula. Le vide ne pleure pas.

 _Vide… Etait-ce normal d'avoir un trou noir à la place du cœur ?_

Et, le cœur vide et douloureux, souffrant et ne sentant rien, elle sortit lentement de sa guilde, sans oser une seule fois regarder en arrière. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle n'en avait plus le droit. Elle avait trahi tous ceux qui avaient foi en elle.

 _Elle ne méritait plus la confiance de ses esprits._

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. En fait, elle l'avait décidé le premier jour du tournoi. Affermissant sa volonté, elle se dirigea vers Fairy Tail.

Quand elle vit arriver Lucy, entourée de ses amies, son cœur fut secoué par une intense douleur. Voir tant de joie sur un visage la blessait.

 _Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

Mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Lucy-sama, j'aimerais que vous preniez les clés de Pisces et de Libra.

 _Elles seront mieux avec elle… Elle est tellement plus douée que moi. Et puis, elle aime ses esprits._

Mais lorsque Lucy refusa, même en sachant le pouvoir qui pouvait devenir sien, ses conviction furent ébranlées. Elle pouvait donc garder ses clés ? Elle relâcha une respiration qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Pour la première fois, un peu de chaleur revint dans son cœur.

 _Merci, Lucy._

Et elle partit. Sans savoir vraiment où aller, mais elle devait partir. Elle avait le cœur lourd, sachant qu'elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 _Elle était faible, elle ne méritait pas de faire face à sa sœur._ _Sa vie appartenait à Kagura, elle ne pouvait-_

\- Attends !

Les excuses de Natsu, si elles la surprirent d'abords, lui firent peut-être plus de mal que tout le reste. Alors que sa propre guilde la rejetait, un ennemi, une fée, attachait de l'importance à ses états d'âme ?

Une larme coula, puis une autre. Bientôt, son visage fut inondé. Elle s'écroula en sanglotant, évacuant d'un coup toute la tristesse qui l'accablait depuis qu'elle avait effacé son insigne. Les mots abondaient dans sa bouche, demandant à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- … Et maintenant je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Prostrée sur elle-même, elle ignorait ce qui se passait autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Natsu prenne la parole.

\- Désolé. Je ne connais pas bien les autres guildes.

Et juste comme ça, Yukino se sentit de nouveau honteuse.

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle voulais ? Qu'il la plaigne ? Elle ne le méritait pas…_

\- Mais une guilde qui fait pleurer ses précieux membres… Ne mérite pas de s'appeler une guilde.

Yukino releva ses yeux encore pleins de larmes vers Natsu.

 _Précieux membres…_

Ces deux mots suffirent à lui redonner de l'espoir. C'était donc ça, fairy tail ? Un endroit où tout le monde valait quelque chose ?

 _Lucy se rendait-elle compte de la chance qu'elle avait ?_

Et lorsque Natsu, la fée qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur, partit, l'espoir resta avec elle, à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'avait plus besoin de pleurer. Elle n'était pas rien.

 _Merci, Fairy Tail_

* * *

Grâce aux commentaires encourageants que j'ai reçus pour cet OS, et aussi parce que j'en avais envie, j'aie décidé de me lancer dans une série de one-shots consacrés à Sabertooth! J'ai déjà commencé à les écrire, donc attendez-vous à les voir arriver bientôt. A bon entendeur, salut!

Sekhmet


End file.
